


Leyendo por ti

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino gusta del tiempo que pasa solo ya que disfruta del silencio y la tranquilidad, pero pronto conoce a un chico que es todo lo contrario a lo que él prefiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leyendo por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre).

Lovino Vargas nunca había sido bueno en el trato hacia las demás personas, se le dificultaba expresarse como quería y siempre terminaba por crear malentendidos y discusiones innecesarias. Incluso era capaz de contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de personas con las cuales se llevaba bien. Por ello, desde que había entrado al instituto y gracias a los consejos de algunos profesores, se decidió por una carrera universitaria que lo mantendría alejado la mayor parte del tiempo de otra personas y, a su vez, cerca de una de las cosas que más le gustaban junto a la cocina, los libros. Sus padres no se sorprenderían cuando les comunicó que estudiaría Bibliotecología y documentación, así que lo único que hicieron éstos fue felicitarle por su decisión y apoyarle en lo que considerara necesario.

Cerca de su cuarto año de carrera, fue recomendado por un profesor para ser ayudante de una de las bibliotecas asociadas a la universidad, un privilegio que solo se le otorgaba a los mejores estudiantes. Gustoso aceptó la oferta puesto que serviría a modo de práctica para ganar experiencia y además dinero, así que pronto comenzó a trabajar a medio tiempo en el lugar.

Como lo había imaginado, además de hablar con el encargado de la biblioteca y con uno que otro funcionario, era poco el contacto que tenía con otras personas, lo cual le agradaba bastante. Si alguien se le acercaba por ayuda era tan fácil como derivarlo hacia otra persona y asunto solucionado. Si insistían le indicaba la sección donde creía que encontraría lo que buscaban y volvían a dejarlo en paz. Lovino siempre pensaba que aquella era la mejor carrera y aquel el mejor empleo que se podía tener.

O al menos pensaba eso hasta que aquel chico apareció.

El primer recuerdo que tenía de aquel chico fue durante un viernes que llovió intensamente.

Desde el inicio de esa semana que en los noticieros habían anunciado precipitaciones, pero los días pasaban y los pronósticos no se cumplían, así que el último día Lovino optó por dejar el paraguas en casa ya que solo lograba abultar su mochila y, como suele suceder en estos casos, justo ese día llovió todo lo que los otros no.

Lovino se detuvo justo en el vestíbulo de la universidad, mirando hacia ningún punto en específico, intentando dar con una solución.

Por lo general no le molestaba empaparse con la lluvia, el problema ahora es que tenía unos informes impresos guardados en la mochila además de unos libros prestados, y no podía permitir que se mojaran. También debía tener en cuenta que tendría que estar todo el resto del día en la biblioteca con la ropa húmeda y seguro que terminaría por coger un resfriado.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a recorrer la lista de contactos rápidamente, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez pensando de quien podría aprovecharse. Sus padres estarían ocupados en sus trabajos, así que era imposible. ¿Su abuelo? A pesar de que era una opción no le gustaba la idea de tener que hacerlo salir, además de que podría enfermarse también. ¿Algún amigo? ¿Siquiera tenía un amigo que saldría de la comodidad de su hogar solo para ir a dejarle un paraguas? Probablemente Antonio lo haría, él solía hacer todo lo que Lovino le ordenaba. Cuando era pequeño aquel comportamiento le causaba intriga, pero con el tiempo perdió el interés en saber y en cambio, comenzó a aprovecharse de ello.

Lovino sonrió y deslizó el botón para que se iniciara la llamada. El tono empezó a sonar, y así fue durante un largo rato hasta que por defecto se inició la grabación del buzón de voz. Lovino cortó al instante, no le agradaba eso de ir dejando mensajes de voz a todo el mundo. Intentó una segunda vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—¿Quién se cree que es este idiota? —se quejó mirando la pantalla del celular.

Estaba molesto, tanto, que no notó al chico a su lado, quien intentaba llamar su atención. No fue hasta que el chico subió aún más su tono de voz que Lovino recién lo vio.

—Disculpa que te moleste, pero noté que estás aquí desde hace un rato…

Lovino le dirigió una de sus miradas que ya tenía practicadas y que sabía muy bien lograrían espantar a cualquiera, pero para su sorpresa el chico siguió hablando.

—Yo tengo este paraguas que me sobra —dijo mostrándoselo—. Si quieres te lo presto.

A pesar de todos sus intentos no logró alejar a aquel chico, parecía que su mirada no surtía efecto en él. Cuando quitó el ceño fruncido de su rostro el otro chico sonrió alegre, como pocas veces había visto a alguien sonreírle, lo cual lo descolocó un poco.

—Si quieres puedes usarlo.

El chico acercó el paraguas hasta Lovino, obligándolo a tomarlo.

—No te preocupes. Nos vemos —dijo y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Lovino solo se quedó allí parado mirando como el chico se empapaba hasta que lo perdió de vista. Durante unos minutos se quedó en blanco, solo mirando por donde se había ido aquel chico. Luego recobró la razón y miró el celular, si se apresuraba lograría llegar a tiempo a la biblioteca. Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, abrió el paraguas y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Pasadas unas semanas Lovino ya había olvidado el rostro del dueño del paraguas, así que aunque tenía intenciones de devolverlo, no tenía idea de a quién. Por ello optó por dejarlo en su casillero para ocasiones de emergencia.

Un día nada más llegar a la biblioteca, le tocó ser el encargado de ordenar los libros que habían sido devueltos durante la última semana, así que con un pequeño carrito en donde llevaba los libros, fue sección por sección colocándolos en su lugar.

—Admite que no puedes encontrar el libro Feliks.

—Te prometo que estoy cerca. Puedo sentirlo.

Lovino dio un rápido vistazo al par que estaban frente a una estantería. Uno pasaba su dedo índice por todos los lomos de los libros y el otro solo daba vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras miraba hacia el techo.

—Deberías pedir ayuda.

—¿Y a quién? —dijo enderezándose—. No veo…

Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los de Lovino, quien vio amenazada su tranquilidad. A pesar de que intentó hacerse el aludido, no funcionó, y aquel chico de melena rubia se le acercó rápidamente y comenzó a preguntarle mil cosas.

—Lo que busco está al otro lado de la biblioteca, ¡vamos Feli! —dijo entusiasmado y caminando con rapidez hacia donde había indicado.

Lovino suspiró aliviado de no tener que lidiar con más personas por el momento, así que se volvió hacia los libros y comenzó a leer las tapas hasta que nuevamente fue interrumpido. ¿Otro idiota más? ¿Qué pasaba hoy?

—Disculpa que te moleste…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras junto a esa voz, fragmentos de recuerdos se acumularon de golpe en su mente. Se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontró con el mismo chico que acompañaba al otro. Entonces recordó, era la misma persona que le había prestado el paraguas hace más de un mes.

—¡Me alegra encontrarte de nuevo! —exclamó el chico, sonriendo radiantemente— Intenté buscarte los días siguientes, pero no te encontré por ningún lado. ¿Te fue útil el paraguas al final? Yo me mojé un poco pero no fue nada serio, además que vivo cerca de la universidad…

A pesar de que Lovino estaba agradecido del acto de amabilidad de la otra vez, debía admitir que este chico hablaba demasiado, y con ello logrando sacarle de quicio.

—Menos mal que no ha vuelto a llover, porque no me he comprado uno nuevo…

—Si quieres te lo devuelvo —dijo cortante, callando al otro chico durante unos segundos.

—¿Si no es mucha molestia?

—Claro que no, es tuyo después de todo.

—¿Lo tienes aquí? —Lovino negó con la cabeza— Oh, es una lástima.

—Yo vengo aquí todos los días después de clases. Te puedes pasar por aquí mañana y te lo entrego.

—¡Entonces es una cita! —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi nombre es Feliciano. Mucho gusto Lovino —dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma, avergonzando a Lovino.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —dijo y se alejó rápidamente, logrando evadir todas las quejas por parte de Lovino.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué fue…? —Sintió su rostro arder, incluso sus orejas— ¡Dios que asco! —dijo fregando su mano contra su ropa repetidas veces—. ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

Intentó calmarse. Aún debía ordenar el resto de los libros y prefería no tener que hacer el trabajo de mal humor. Suspiró cansado y luego de estar en silencio unos segundos, prosiguió.

Como si realmente hubiese sido un compromiso, el chico torpe ese, como comenzó a llamarle Lovino, se presentó a la misma hora en la biblioteca y en cuanto divisó a su "cita" fue rápida y alegremente hacia él.

—Hola Lovino.

Lovino, quien estaba detrás del escritorio de atención, subió la vista hasta encontrarse con el otro chico. Un no tan disimulado gesto de desagrado acompañó el momento.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Cómo te fue en clases? —Feliciano se había apoyado sobre el mesón como quien se preparaba para tener una larga charla.

«Estaba bien hasta que llegaste...», pensó de malhumor.

—Aquí tienes —dijo secamente colocando el paraguas frente a Feliciano, quien se vio sorprendido durante unos segundos.

—Oh, cierto, el paraguas.

—¿Acaso se te había olvidado?

—De alguna forma... sí.

Lovino simplemente no podía creer lo idiota que parecía ser el chico que tenía en frente. Quizá en realidad sólo era despistado, pero a fin de cuentas ambas palabras solían aplicarse como sinónimos.

—Ahora si me disculpas. —Lovino volvió a mirar hacia abajo— Estoy un poco ocupado.

—No te preocupes. Muchas gracias.

Lovino se giró y comenzó a aparentar que leía y ordenaba unos papeles, que en realidad ya estaban ordenados, pero a fin de cuentas daba exactamente igual. Luego de un momento volvió a girarse y se encontró con el chico otra vez, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Ya te entregué el paraguas.

—Sí, aquí lo tengo —dijo enseñándoselo.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar.

—¡Claro que sí! —Con ánimo el chico rodeó el mesón hasta quedar cerca de Lovino— Me gustaría saber más sobre ti Lovino.

El rostro de desagrado no se hizo esperar ni un segundo, pero aún así Feliciano seguía allí de pie, esperando que la persona frente a él le respondiera y así seguir conversando.

—A mí me gustaría saber cómo es que sabes cual es mi nombre.

Feliciano se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego comenzó a mirar hacia varios lugares a la vez que el rubor subía a su rostro y se hacía cada vez más notorio.

—Bueno, pues...

Lovino se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta. Por su parte Feliciano seguía tartamudeando incoherencias.

—Pues verás... Tengo un amigo... que tiene un amigo que tiene un amigo que... te conoce...

Lovino aún luego de procesar lo recién dicho durante unos segundos, no llegó a ninguna conclusión, ya que no se le ocurría de quien sería la culpa de que este tonto estuviera frente a él.

—Habla bien que así no se entiende. Necesito nombres.

—Ya hablé demasiado. Prometí no dar nombres —dijo para luego cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, en un gesto muy infantil.

El humor de Lovino no hacía nada más que empeorar conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero no podía explotar allí, no, se había prometido a sí mismo intentar mejorar y manejar su genio, aunque en situaciones como esta fuese difícil. Muy difícil.

—Muy bien. No te preguntaré más, pero a cambio debes irte de aquí.

—Eeh, ¿por qué?

—Necesito concentrarme en el trabajo, ya he malgastado demasiado tiempo.

—Yo siento que ha sido más como invertir tiempo... —susurró, Lovino le miró con cara de pocos amigos, asustando un poco al chico— ¡Tienes razón! —dijo de pronto, se veía un poco desanimado, pero al instante volvió a sonreír—. Muy bien, por hoy me iré antes, pero nos veremos pronto.

«Por favor que no sea tan pronto».

—Adiós Lovino —dijo y, luego de media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Lovino suspiró con cansancio y luego movió la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando quitarse el estrés.

No sabía qué había hecho para merecerse esto.

•••

Los días pasaron y aquel chico, Feliciano, asistía a la biblioteca todos los días a la misma hora, y siempre intentaba hablar con Lovino. Por supuesto no siempre lo lograba, y a pesar de que esas veces su humor decaía un poco, pronto volvía a echarse ánimos y decir que la próxima vez lo lograría.

Cuando no era capaz de llamar la atención de Lovino, tomaba un libro cualquiera, por lo general el que estuviese más cerca, y hacía como que lo leía mientras observaba a Lovino. Gracias a eso notó que Lovino era arisco con todas las personas y no sólo con él, aquello logró aliviarlo un poco, puesto que eso significaba que no es que él estuviera haciendo algo mal, sino que Lovino era así.

Muchas veces tuvo que repetir esa acción de aparentar que leía para compartir un poco más de tiempo con Lovino, tantas veces fueron, que finalmente comenzó a tener un real interés en los libros que tomaba. Pronto pensó que lo ideal era sacarle provecho a ese tiempo muerto. Por ello empezó a tomar libros relacionados con el arte en general, así podría utilizar ese conocimiento en sus clases.

Algunas veces, inmerso en la lectura, las horas pasaban rápidamente y acababa haciéndose de noche.

—Oye.

Feliciano no levantó el rostro, seguía leyendo como si nada sucediese a su alrededor. Cambió la página.

—Oye idiota.

Nuevamente pasó otra página.

—Te estoy hablando.

De pronto le quitaron el libro de la mano, interrumpiéndolo. Arrugó el ceño mientras subía su mirada, sólo para encontrarse con Lovino. Al instante dejó de lado el mal humor.

—Así que tú también te enojas. No pensé que eso fuese posible.

—No estaba enojado —dijo Feliciano sonriendo—. Sólo estaba... concentrado.

—Es increíble que tú digas eso. —Feliciano rió suavemente— Entonces de verdad estás leyendo. —Lovino observó la tapa del libro y leyó en voz baja—: Historia del arte del siglo XV...

—Por supuesto que leo de verdad. ¿O acaso crees que estoy aquí sólo por ti?

El rostro de Lovino se enrojeció de golpe, hasta comenzó a toser.

—Espera, ¿de verdad crees que estoy aquí sólo por ti? —preguntó un poco emocionado.

—¡Claro que no idiota!

El rostro de Lovino cada vez enrojecía más. Feliciano no pudo evitar sonreír. Se puso de pie y le tomó por las manos.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces Lovino! En un principio si venía sólo por ti, pero ahora los libros también me gustan.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Feliciano dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Lovino analizando lo que Feliciano había dicho.

Lovino estaba tan avergonzado que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Por su lado, Feliciano se volvió un manojo de nervios y se vio obligado a soltar las manos de Lovino.

—¡Lo siento! —Movía sus manos hacia ambos lados, rápidamente— ¡Lo siento! —Sacó su celular y vio la hora— ¡Mira que tarde es! Espera, ¡realmente es muy tarde! —Ordenó todas sus cosas y se alistó para salir— ¡Lo siento! ¡Nos vemos!

Ni siquiera se giró a mirar una última vez a Lovino, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo. Lovino simplemente lo dejó ir.

•••

Los días siguientes Lovino no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Feliciano había dicho.

Debido al nerviosismo todo le salía mal y más de una vez terminó con las cosas en el suelo, extrañando a su abuelo. Decidió que debía despejarse, así que llamó a uno de sus amigos y le invitó a salir. Más tarde se encontró con Alfred en una cafetería.

—Que extraño que me invites a salir.

—Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Ah, por eso era. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo limpiándose las imaginarias lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—Déjate de estupideces. Es importante.

—Muy bien, pues dime.

—Como... —Lovino sintió su rostro calentarse— Tú... Tú estas saliendo con Matthew, ¿no?

—Sí. Y ahora que lo mencionas, el próximo mes cumpliremos un año.

—No necesito saber eso. —Lovino hizo una pausa— ¿Cómo sabes si te gusta alguien?

Lovino intentó mantenerse lo más serio posible, cosa que fue cada vez más difícil debido a la expresión de Alfred, que pasó de no comprender, a sorprenderse, a sonreír y finalmente comenzar a burlarse de su amigo.

—¿Es que acaso te gusta alguien? ¡Pensé que este día nunca llegaría!

—¡No me gusta! Quiero decir... Por algo te estoy preguntando... —Lovino intentó seguir hablando pero únicamente terminó gruñendo y murmurando sin sentidos, frustrado.

—Mm, pero que me estés preguntando eso significa que ya tienes cierto interés, ¿no crees? —preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa, logrando que Lovino se sonrojara.

—No necesariamente...

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un momento, Alfred observando fijamente a Lovino, intentando inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos. Lovino sólo rehuía de su mirada.

—No sé muy bien como explicarlo, la verdad —dijo de pronto Alfred—, así que te contaré como fue que sucedió con Mattie.

Lovino simplemente asintió, acomodándose en su lugar. Si todo era como él creía, probablemente estaría un buen rato sentado allí.

Y realmente fue así. Entre la increíble historia de Alfred, sus divagaciones, detalles innecesarios y otras interrupciones, terminaron de hablar poco antes de que la tienda cerrara.

Lovino tenía la sensación de que había desperdiciado un día entero, pero por otro lado se sentía un poco, y sólo un poco, agradecido con Alfred, quien se había tomado la molestia de ayudarlo con su problema.

Antes de despedirse Alfred le pidió que lo mantuviera actualizado, pero Lovino no le hizo caso y simplemente se fue sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

Durante los días siguientes, secretamente, y sin siquiera admitírselo a sí mismo, Lovino se encontraba esperando a que Feliciano lo fuese a ver. El primer día esperó ansiosamente a que fuese la hora de llegada, y cuando finalmente fue, nadie se presentó. Siguió esperando, pero los minutos se volvieron horas y pronto se vio a sí mismo de pie en la salida de la biblioteca, solo.

«Mañana tendrá que venir», pensó.

Al final de la semana Lovino se planteaba que quizá, de alguna loca manera, se había visto atrapado en una especie de bucle, ya que parecía que estaba viviendo el mismo día una y otra vez. Llegaba a la biblioteca, esperaba hasta la hora indicada, Feliciano no se presentaba, él aún seguía esperando hasta que se encontraba de golpe con la hora de salida.

La tarde del viernes su paciencia se acabó, pero como ya era muy tarde, poco pudo hacer al respecto, así que decidió intentar buscar ese amigo que aparentemente tenían en común para saber algo de Feliciano.

•••

Feliciano no sabía como presentarse ante Lovino. No sabía que cara poner, no sabía que decirle, no sabía como mirarlo. Después de casi confesarle que gustaba de él, así como si nada, que no tenía claro como actuar frente a él.

Muchas veces en su vida había estado confundido, pero siempre hallaba una forma de sobrellevarlo. Esta vez no parecía ser diferente, sólo que no tenía idea de qué debía o no hacer. Lovino tenía su genio, si, y no es que le molestase, de hecho le encantaba esa parte de él, pero debido a lo mismo es que no tenía idea de como interactuar con él después de una situación como la del otro día. Todos los posibles escenarios que se montaba en su mente acababan en desastre. Al final, simplemente dejó pasar los días.

Tenía ganas de ver a Lovino, pero no se atrevía a ir hasta la biblioteca.

Conversó sobre ello con su amigo pero éste sólo le decía que debía atreverse y encararlo entre otras cosas de las cuales no se sentía capaz ahora mismo.

—Solo deberías ir y ya. No es como que te vaya a comer o algo —decía su amigo mientras miraba su teléfono.

—Es que tú no lo conoces...

Feliks levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Feliciano.

—¿Es caníbal acaso?

—No la verdad. No creo... Espero.

—¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo?

Feliciano suspiró con cansancio.

—Darme cuenta de que perdí todo lo que había avanzado durante todo este tiempo.

—Pero si no le preguntas, ¿cómo vas a saber?

—¡Ya lo sé...! —Feliciano se echó sobre la mesa— No sé... —Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua amigo.

—Es gracioso que lo digas tú.

Feliciano miró de reojo a Feliks, éste sonrió y apoyó una de sus manos en su pecho, en una pose bastante exagerada. Feliciano sólo pudo sonreír.

—No entiendo que me quieres decir. ¡Yo no me ahogo en vasos de agua! Es sólo que mis pequeños problemas se vuelven grandes en un instante.

—Insisto. No sé que haces aquí, tú deberías estar estudiando teatro.

—No, eso no va conmigo. —Feliks se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y volvió su atención al teléfono.

Feliciano sonrió y rió suavemente. Su amigo había logrado subirle el ánimo aunque fuese un poco.

Durante la clase Feliciano sólo se concentró en hacer dibujos en la parte trasera de su cuaderno. Siempre solía hacerlo, a la vez que tomaba apuntes, pero ésta vez el tema de Lovino lo tenía en otro mundo y la única salida era centrarse en otra cosa que no le hiciera pensar demasiado, y esa otra cosa era ilustrar, aunque fuesen sólo rayas sin sentido. Pasadas dos horas la clase terminó y como todos, Feliks ordenaba sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase.

—Vamos Feliciano. Termina el dibujo después.

—¡Espera, espera! Sólo me queda un poco...

Feliciano trazó unas pocas líneas más y acabó el dibujo. Emocionado se lo enseñó a Feliks.

—¿Quién es?

—Él es Lovino. —Ahora Feliks parecía interesado en el dibujo— Habías dicho que creías nunca haberlo visto, ¿no? Pues aquí está.

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas su rostro con tanto detalle? ¿Tienes una foto de él?

Feliciano negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió.

—Lo he estado mirando desde que entramos este año. A pesar de que suele ser de perfil bajo, cuando lo vi me pareció que resaltaba por sobre todos los demás. Terminé observándolo más de lo que me gustaría admitir, así que de una forma u otra ya conozco su rostro.

Feliks se quedó mirando a Feliciano, seriamente.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Que eres gay.

Feliciano se sorprendió por la respuesta pero no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, contagiando a su amigo.

—Que tú me digas eso... Jaja, debe ser verdad entonces.

—¡Por supuesto que es verdad! ¡Nunca me equivoco en mis veredictos! Desde que te vi pensé: Ah, él es gay. Debe ser mi amigo.

Ambos continuaron riendo muy divertidos hasta que Feliks se detuvo de golpe, mirando hacia la entrada del salón. Feliciano seguía riendo feliz, sin notar el comportamiento extraño de su amigo.

—Feliciano... —Feliks intentaba hacerle señas a su amigo, pero éste no las notaba— ¡Feliciano...!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás tan serio de pronto?

Mediante más señas Feliks le indicó que se girara, y para cuando lo hizo se encontró de golpe con Lovino, de pie frente a su asiento y con un semblante bastante serio. Feliciano se atrevió a pensar que incluso se veía hasta un poco dolido.

—Lovino... —murmuró lentamente, sin poder creerlo.

¿Cómo es que Lovino lo había encontrado? Jamás le dijo qué era lo que estaba estudiando, ni mucho menos sus clases u horarios. Pero más importante, ¿por qué Lovino estaba ahí, de pie frente a él? ¿Por qué su rostro se veía tan dolido, o acaso era sólo su imaginación? Quizá sólo era una mala pasada de su mente que le engañaba y le hacía creer que Lovino estaba frente suyo.

Quiso girarse hacia Feliks otra vez, para preguntarle si también podía ver al chico con notorio mal humor frente a ellos, pero cuando lo intentó, este chico le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Oye, oye. Amigo cálmate. No es necesario que lo golpees —intervino Feliks, colocando sus manos sobre las de Lovino en un vano intento de alejarlo de Feliciano.

—No te metas. No es asunto tuyo —dijo completamente serio, asustando un poco a Feliks.

Feliciano tomó a su amigo y lo alejó, tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Es mi culpa después de todo.

—¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! —exclamó Lovino, sorprendiendo a los otros dos—. Me debes muchas explicaciones niñito.

—Vamos a otro lado a hablar.

—Espero que sólo hablen. No quiero verte con el rostro morado luego —dijo Feliks a Feliciano, notoriamente preocupado.

Feliciano intentó tranquilizarlo otra vez con una sonrisa, pero sólo logró poner más nervioso a su compañero.

Lovino comenzó a caminar rápidamente dejando a Feliciano atrás, que debió apurarse para poder seguirle el paso y no perderlo.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Lovino llegó y entró, a diferencia de Feliciano quien se quedó de pie mirando la entrada con un extraño sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho. ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Temor? No tenía idea. Quizá era una mezcla de todas esas cosas.

Luego de inspirar y espirar unas cuantas veces, se atrevió a entrar, intentando dejar todo lo malo de lado. Ya dentro el aroma de los libros lo invadió y como pocas veces, se sintió en casa.

—Después de todo si que venías sólo por los libros ¿no?

Feliciano abrió los ojos y se encontró con Lovino, quien estaba de pie a su lado mirando un punto indefinido.

—Eh, claro que no... Digo, aprovechaba el tiempo para leer pero...

—¿Ya no hay más libros de tu interés?

—No es eso...

—Si quieres puedo hacer una petición para que traigan más libros de arte... Aunque probablemente llegarían el próximo año.

Feliciano miró muy sorprendido a Lovino, quien giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que no viera su rostro.

—¿En serio harías eso? ¡Sería fabuloso Lovino! Ah, ¿y cómo te lo podría pagar? Después de todo no es como que lo pueda hacer con dinero o algo así...

—Vuelve a venir... —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vuelve... venir...

—Lo siento, no te entiendo.

—¡Que vuelvas a venir! ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó girándose hacia Feliciano.

Feliciano entonces notó que el rostro de Lovino estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos brillaban a más no poder. Se veía muy avergonzado. De alguna forma logró contagiar a Feliciano avergonzándolo también.

—¿Lovino...? ¿Qué...?

—¡Aún me debes explicaciones! De pronto dejaste de venir y sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Qué está mal contigo? Por lo general uno avisa cuando deja de asistir a los lugares, o si te aburres de alguien simplemente se lo dices, ¿no? ¡En vez de dejarlo esperando como idiota! ¿Es que acaso no te educaron como..?

Lovino se vio interrumpido por Feliciano, quien lo envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Lovino intentó alejarlo pero no lo logró, Feliciano se había aferrado muy bien a él.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota...?! —exclamó, si es que era posible, más avergonzado aún.

—¡Intento disculparme! ¡Lo siento!

—¡No te perdonaré tan...!

Feliciano tomó el rostro de Lovino entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

Lovino al instante dejó de forcejear y en cambio, parecía haber perdido su fuerza. Feliciano notó esto y aprovechó para profundizar aún más el beso. Pasado unos segundos se alegró al sentir que Lovino le correspondía, por lo que lo acercó más hacia él.

Estuvieron un rato juntos hasta que Lovino alejó su rostro unos centímetros, pero sin dejar de estar abrazados. Feliciano juntó su frente a la de Lovino.

—Feliks tenía razón.

—¿Quién?

—El tipo que estaba conmigo en clase. —Hizo una pausa, luego siguió hablando—: Dijo que era gay.

Lovino abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se largó a reír, sorprendiendo de paso a Feliciano, quien quedó cautivado con la risa del otro.

—Ahora mismo me siento aún más gay. —Se cubrió la boca en un vano intento por ocultar su sonrisa.

—Al menos lo notas. Eso está bien.

Ambos se miraron. Lovino sonrió con disimulo, a diferencia de Feliciano que ya no lo ocultaba más.

—Creo que ahora vendré aún más seguido a la biblioteca.

—Espero que sea para leer.

—Oh, claro que será para leer —dijo acercándose a besar el rostro de Lovino.

—No, en serio. Mientras esté trabajando te prohibo molestarme.

—Esto es tu culpa. —Besó a Lovino en la frente— Atente a las consecuencias ahora, Lovi.

—¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de llamarme así?

—Ya no pediré permiso para nada. Lo siento.

Luego besó a Lovino en los labios otra vez, quien sólo se limitó a corresponderle.

Feliciano no podía pensar en nada más que, al final, como Feliks había dicho, sólo tenía que haberlo conversado desde un principio. Quizá de ahora en adelante tomaría más en cuenta su opinión.


End file.
